The hitchhiker
by I wanna buy a life please
Summary: During a long drive to her destination, she picks up a hot hitchhiker named Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

_Bella's point of view_

I d rove and I drove. I knew where I was going, but my destination takes quite a long time to get to. I haven't been there for years and I recently decided that before I went off to college, I would visit that place. That place brought back a lot of memories. Painful ones. Happy ones. It brought back everything. I missed that place, I really did, even though during the short time that I lived there, I really despised it. Now I was on my way. Back to the place where my heart yearns to be.

I had only started driving from my home this morning, and there was a long ways to go before I reached where I wanted to be. It was going to take a couple of days.

I didn't know why I didn't take a plane, but I didn't. Maybe I wanted time to myself so I could think.

I didn't hate my life, nor did I find it the best that it could ever be. I was neither beautiful nor talented and gifted in anyway. I was plain. I never fell in love, but hey, I can't control love.

I made the decision to drive away from home for the summer because I didn't want to waste my summer at home, doing nothing all day long. I wanted to have some fun. I wanted to be where I wanted to be.

I looked around, taking the passing scenery in. I saw a hitch hiker at the side of the road. He was nice looking, but I didn't look at him closely enough before my car passed him. Even so, I felt something about him was different. He was a stranger though, and I didn't even know his name or get a good look at him, but my mind was screaming for me to give him a ride.

I let out a sigh and exited, then made a complete circle around the highway. Once he came to sight again, I slowed my car down, and then eventually stopped. I unlocked to door and it opened.

"Thank you for being generous enough to give me a ride," the person, a male, thanked in a velvety voice. I turned to smile at him when I was caught in his green eyes and his glorious perfection.

* * *

**I just came up with this idea and I just had to write it down. I hope you enjoy, good bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was not terrified, however, a hot blush spread from my neck to my cheeks and my hands began getting sweaty. I mean, who wouldn' be that way if an utterly gorgeous person was sitting beside you in such a closed space as a car. Especially my car, which did not have much room to begin with.

Anyway, I was curious as to why he was hitching a ride in the first place, however, I did not want to be rude by asking such a personal question. So, as I drove silently with him looking out of the window, I tried occupying my attention on the passing scenery, which was not exciting much.

"Where are you heading to?" he asked, breaking the long silence that had fallen upon us for so long and I had to let out a sigh of relief for the silence was getting to be a bit awkward.

"Forks, Washington," I answered. "You?"

"Chicago," he shrugged but then asked, "Why?"

"I don't know, I used to live there and I miss it. Even if it rains most of the time and everything was green," I answered, mumbling the last part to myself but he had heard it anyway for he let out a chuckle. "Why are you going to Chicago."

"I live there," he stopped chuckling to answer.

"Oh really? How long have you lived there?" I asked him.

"All my life," he answered simply and then the silence fell upon us once again.

I lightly tapped the steering wheel with my fingers and let out a sigh. The curiosity was eating away the inner parts of me, however, the guilt of being rude was stopping me from asking.

"Are you alright?" he asked, obviously noticing my fidgeting fingers that were drumming more than lightly on the steering wheel.

"Of course, why do you ask?" I answered.

"Well, you're drumming the heck out of the steering wheel with your fingers and every once in a while, you would let you a sigh," he pointed out.

"I was just wonder as to why you are hitching a ride. You don't have to tell me if you do not want to," I said, giving up on my guilt and letting my curious side speak.

"Oh, my ex stole my car," he answered as if it were normal to go through such a thing.

"Why?" I asked.

"I broke up with her," he shurgged.

"Oh," was all I could say. Once again, the silence fell upon us, however, this time the silence had taken an awkward turn.

_Oh boy._

* * *

**I am terribly sorry for not being able to update sooner. I am so stressed out and this is the first free day that I have had in weeks. I will not be able to update soon for I have to study for my finals which is taking place next week. However, fortunately, my winter break takes place after finals and lasts for 2 whole weeks. Anyway, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Good bye. **


End file.
